Tu Maldita Traición
by SuHoUmi
Summary: Mis ojos derraman lágrimas y mi corazón derrama sangre, pero algo bueno salió del amor que te tuve y sigo teniendo, algo de lo que no sabrás gracias a...Tu Maldita Traición.
1. Tu Traición

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertencen, pertenecen a sus respectivas dueñas que son las chicas de Clamp, yo sólo los utilizo con fines de entretenerlos.

Toda la historia esta contada por Sakura.

**Tu Maldita Traición **

_Departamento de Shaoran:_

_-¡Amor ya llegué!-Grité pero nadie me contestó, pensé que no habías regresado de trabajar._

_Entré a la cocina a preparar la cena, cuándo escuché ruidos extraños provenientes del piso de arriba, me asusté por lo que pensé que era un ladrón, rápidamente tomé lo primero que encontré... un cuchillo, con cuidado de no hacer ruido subí al segundo piso; al subir me dí cuenta que los ruidos provenían de nuestra habitación, tomé cuidadosamente el picaporte y abrí la puerta, cuándo me dí cuenta que era lo que lo provocaba los ruidos extraños, el cuchillo resbaló de mis manos, no sabía que hacer; lo único que podía hacer era salir de ahí, huir, huir de ti, de todo...no me quedaba de otra. Ni siquiera sé si te diste cuenta de mi presencia_

_Al salir de tu departamento, las imagenes de ti y tu prima Mei Ling revolcándose en la cama pasaban una a una en mi mente, las lágrimas caían de mis ojos desesperadamente, no sabía que rumbo tomar, pensé en ir a casa de mi padre pero caí en cuanta que ahí encontraría a mi hermano y éste terminaría haciéndo un gran escándalo. Lo que se me ocurrió fue irme del país, irme de Japón, así que me fuí directo al aeropuerto, no sabía a dónde me iría solo sabía que me iba a ir de mi cuidad natal. _

_Agradecí que dentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón llevaba un poco de dinero y una de mis tarjetas de crédito así que compré un boleto para abordar el avión que se dirigía a Inglaterra, aunque no sabía que iba a hacer al llegar allá, no tenía ropa, no tenía lugar donde quedarme, no tenía dinero, en sí no tenía nada pero de eso después me encargaría. Durante el vuelo lloré como nuca antes había llorado, y pensaba el porque la vida me había castigado así, el hombre que amaba me había engañado con su propia prima. _

_Al llegar a Inglaterra no entendía nada de lo que me decían yo no hablaba inglés solo Japónes_ y _un poco de español_.

_Me encontré con una señorita llamada Tomoyo Daidouji, ella era de Japón y me dijo que durante el vuelo me vió llorar, no sabía que decirle si confiar en ella o no, Tomoyo me trató muy bien me llevó a vivir con ella, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, dos meses después me enteré que estaba embarazada con temor a que Tomoyo me corriera de su casa se lo conté, durante todo mi embarazo ella me apoyó y me cuidó. Y puede demostrarme a mi misma que no necesitaba de Shaoran Li para salir adelante porque el nunca me buscó para pedirme perdón.}_

* * *

><p><strong>Años después<strong>

Hoy hace dos años, nació mi hijo Hien, todos los días me pongo a pensar que hubiera sido de nosotros si tú no me hubieras traicionado y siempre termino derramando lágrimas y mi corazón derramaba sangre porque todavía esta herido, pero no es momento de llorar es el momento de ser feliz junto a mi hijo de vivir y dar mi vida por él.

-Sakura! ven mira a Hien- me gritaba Tomoyo desde el patio trasero de la casa donde se llevaba a cabo el cumpleaños de mi hijo.

Bajé corriendo los escalones pensando que a mi bebé le había pasado algo, al llegar al patio y observar lo que sucedia pegué un grito.

-Hien Kinomoto!- le grité y él volteó a verme sorprendido. - ¿Qué estas haciendo?- pregunté entre enojada y divertida al ver a mi hijo todo sucio tirado en el cesped con pastel en la cabeza.

A lo cual me contestó con un: -ada ami- sonriendo por su travesura. Me dió risa en lugar de enojarme por lo cuál lo levanté del suelo y al mirarlo a la cara me dió la impresión de verte a ti pues es tu vivo retrato a diferencia que sus ojos son verdes igual que los míos y me dió tanta ternura al igual que tanta tisteza, pero así queria a mi bebé.

Aunque a veces me preguntaba: ¿si algún día sabrás de la existencia de Hien?, tenia tantas preguntas que hacerte pero ningúna de ellas tenía respuesta, lo peor es que te sigo amando tal y como el primer día, sé que voy a salir adelante con mi hijo del cual nunca sabrás, bueno talvéz no por mi boca y no te enterarás gracias a... **Tu Maldita Traición.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>

**Sé q no es un fic q se diga ¡wow! pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo espero les haya gustado, además q es mi primer Fic y como dice en mi profile con el tiempo tengo q ir mejorando. Espero sus Reviews aunq sea para darme tomatazos y espero me den alguna observación o recomendación para ser mejor. Besos a los q me leen y gracias aunq sea por sus tomatazos crítica y más.**

**Se despide Susy Hoshi Umiko y para hacerlo más abreviado me pueden llamar Suhoumi. Hasta la próxima!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>LA VIDA EL MEJOR REGALO, LA LUNA MI AMIGA Y COMPAÑERA, LA NOCHE LA CRUEL TESTIGO DE MI SOLEDAD, LAS ESTRELLAS MI LLUVIA EN EL DESIERTO, MIS SUEÑOS MI RAZON DE EXITIR, DIOS MI FUERZA Y MI FIEL AMIGO<strong>_


	2. Mi Traición

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Clamp yo sólo los uso con fines de entreternelos.

**MI TRAICIÓN**

Día de la traición:

**SHAORAN PVO:**

Quería vengarme de Sakura, quería que sintiéra lo que yo sentí al verla con otro, engañándome, viéndome la cara de imbécil, yo que tanto la amo; pero me las iba a pagar iba a hacer que sufriera, porque nadie absolutamente nadie engañaba a Shaoran Li.

Llegué a casa hecho el vivo demonio, pensando que ahí iba a estar Sakura pero la muy desgraciada no estaba seguro que todavía andaba con el maldito de su amante. Me puse a ver televisión pensando que tal vez así me calmaría un poco y empecé a recordar cuando los ví a los dos en Tokio paseando de la mano y muy sonrientes.

Oí que tocaron la puerta por lo que abrí y me encontré con la resbalosa de mi prima Mei Ling aunque pensándolo bien no se veía tan mal con ese vestido corto color rojo ajustado, con la torerita negra, los tacones negros y el pelo suelto, nada mal, nada mal.

-Hola Shaorancito-saludó coquetamente.

-Hola Mei Ling- respondí lo más seductoramente que puede aunque no creo que me haya salido bien pues me gustaba más Sakura que mi prima, _al diablo con Sakura _-me decía mi mente _no ves que es el momento adecuado de vengarte de ella que mejor que con tremenda mujer que tienes enfrente._

-¿Me invitas a pasar?- preguntó

-Claro, estas en tu casa- Respondí

- Shaoran, sólo vine a despedir de ti, porque mañana me voy de regreso a Hong Kong... - me contó Mei Ling.

-A sí, pues me saludas a todos por allá- respondí - Y que tengas un buen viaje-.

-No me has dejado terminar Shaoran, también vine por esto- Y me plantó un beso que me sorprendió pero que me gustó, no tanto como los de Sakura pero me gusto cosa que es muy rara.

No recuerdo bien como fue que terminamos en la cama, lo único de lo que estaba conciente es que lo que estabamos haciendo no estaba bien, mi corazón estaba herido pero aún así me decía que no, que no debía hacerle esto a la mujer que amo, y me mente me decía que Sakura se merecía esto, pero pudo más mi mente y mi orgullo de macho, que mi corazón; y mi cuerpo reaccionaba quiera que no soy hombre y Mei Ling es una experta en la cama, eso no lo podía negar.

Escuche un ruido abajo pero no me molesté en ponerle atención, me gustaba más lo que estaba haciendo la persona que estaba arriba de mi.

No recuerdo mucho, solo que alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación, pero no alcancé a ver quien era. Salí rápidamente de la habitación pero no había nadie, tal vez era mi imaginación, me estaba volviendo loco de culpa. Por lo que regresé a la habitación con Mei Ling que ya se había dormido.

La noche ya estaba entrando y Sakura no aparecía me tenía preocupado, pero mis malos pensamientos y mis celos enfermizos regresaron, seguro estaba con su amante.

Escuché el teléfono y contesté:

-Bueno-

-Aló mocoso pasame a mi hermana-Respondieron del otro lado de la Línea, era mi querido cuñado Toya Kinomoto.

-Sakura no se encuentra en casa-

-Estoy llamandola a su celular y no me contesta- Me dijo toya molesto

-Pues no sé donde se encontrará- respondí con indiferencia y un dejo de enojo.

-Es que quedo de venir a despedir a Yukito al aereopueto y no llegó-

-Ya te dije que no sé donde está no insistas Toya, adios- Colgué el teléfono, maldiciendo mi suerte.

Entre en la cocina por un vaso de agua, cuando note que las cosas de Sakura estaban en el mesón y caí en cuenta que Sakura me había visto revolcándome en la cama con mi prima. Empecé a buscarla por todo Japón pero no había rastro de ella por ningún lado, cometí el peor error de mi vida, desconfiar y traicionar a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida.

* * *

><p>Hace casi tres años que no sé nada de Sakura, no sé como se encuentra, ni donde está pero si se que me arrepiento de haberle sido infiel, nunca debí hacerle daño, pues perdí a la persona más especial que he conocido y todo gracias a mi desconfianza y mis celos, porque que estuviera con el tipo aquella vez era solo una despedida de lo que fue una amistad de muchos años.<p>

Algun día tendrás que regresar Sakura tarde o temprano lo harás y nos volveremos a encontrar y voy a hacer todo lo posible porque me perdones y podamos volver a estar juntos lo promento, porque a pesar de los años... te sigo amando tanto o más si es posible.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA<strong>**:**

**Me kieren matar lo sé estoy atrasada 2 días en subir la historia pero es que el viernes y sábado estuve ocupada y terminaba muy cansada, perdón mil veces perdón, no lo vuelvo hacer.**

**Ahora pasando a la historia ¿les gusto? ahí tenemos el punto de vista de Shaoran y la explicación de xk traicionó a Sakura .**

**No tengo más palabras pues ya es tarde y me tengo que ir a dormir xk mañana me toca madrugar pero siempre se les aceptan sus críticas, tomatazos, observaciones, reclamos, ideas y no esta demás decir que se aceptan felicitaciones, bueno si kieren darmelas :D**

**Los dejo nos leemos en el próximo capi. Besos Suhoumi**

* * *

><p><strong>Las lecciones más importantes suelen aprenderse de los momentos más difíciles<strong>


	3. ¿De regreso?

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Clamp.

**¿De regreso?**

_**PVO SAKURA**_

LONDRES, INGLATERRA 8:00 AM

11 de julio, 1 día para el cumpleaños de Shaoran, ayer había sido el de mi hijo Hien. ¿Shaoran te acordarás de mi?...

-¡SAKURA!- Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos que no me dí cuenta que Tomoyo me estaba hablando.

-Perdón Tomoyo ¿que me decías?- Contesté algo avergonzada

-Te decía que si no has pensado en regresar a Japón- Me preguntaba muy curiosa, como esperando que le dijera que sí.

-No Tommy no he pensado en regresar, pero me gustaría ir a ver como se encuentra a mi padre y mi hermano, desde que huí de Tomoeda no he hablado con ellos- Contesté un poco cabizbaja.

-Perdón Saku no fue mi intención ponerte así, sólo quería saber si no te gustaría venir conmigo es que pienso irme a Japón mañana iré a visitar a mi madre y pensé que tal vez... no sé, podrías venir conmigo- Se disculpó Tomoyo muy apresurada y apenada.

-No sé dejame pensarlo- Respondí algo dudosa. -Es que todavía no me siento preparada para enfrentar a Shao... Sabes que, sí, me voy a ir contigo - Le contesté de la forma más segura posible, tenía que enfrentar mis miedos, mi dolor y sobre todo a Shaoran.

-¡Que bien Sakura¡!-Gritó Tomoyo saltando encima de mí.-Vas a ver que todo nos va a salir bien-.

- Eso espero,y ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- Pregunté lo más tranquila que podía y los nervios me daban.

-Hoy en la noche, nuestro vuelo sale a las 8:00 pm- Me respondió muy entusiasmada

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Grité asustada -No Tomoyo todavía no estoy preparada tengo que arreglar mis cosas, las de Hien, tengo que comprar los boletos, tengo que...-

-Hay Sakura por los boletos ni te preocupes ya los compré yo, pensando en que si ibas a venir conmigo- Me dijo enseñandomé los boletos de ida a Japón. -Y por lo de tus cosas yo te ayudo no te preocupes por nada-. _Si como no tan tranquila ella y yo echa un manojo de nervios._

-Gracias Tommy, voy a ir a despertar a Hien, talvéz después me ayudas a arreglar las cosas para el viaje- Y salí rumbo a la habitación de mi hijo, el cuál ya estaba despierto y no había pedido de comer.

Saqué a Hien de la cuna y lo llevé a la cocina para prepararlé su desayuno, aún era temprano pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer por lo del viaje, lo primero que haría sería pedir mis vacaciones en el edificio donde trabajaba de secretaria, luego tenía que arreglar las maletas, después tendría que limpiar un poco la casa y un sin fin de cosas más que espero me de tiempo hacer, ahora pensándolo bien no es tan temprano.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PVO SHAORAN<strong>_

TOMOEDA, JAPÓN 5:00 PM

Hacen un rato, había salido de las Empresas Li, que mi padre me había heredado a la hora de morir. Hoy en la mañana al despertar había tomado la decisión de caminar, por esto mismo deje mi automóvil en casa, necesitaba pensar un poco, dentro de 1 día es mi cumpleaños recuerdo perfectamente que en el día de mi cumpleaños fue que conocí a Sakura en el Parque Pingüino, ese día nunca de los nuncas se me va a olvidar porque fue el día que encontré al amor de mi vida.

**FLASH BACK **

_Ese día iba caminando, había decidido despejarme un poco porque habían llegado mis hermanas de China supuestamente a celebrar en familia mi cumpleaños, como las detesto a las gritonas, efusivas esas, pero en fin, me fuí directo al parque pinguino había tomado la decisión ver el atardecer cuando algo, mejor dicho alguien tropezó conmigo:_

_-Lo siento no me fijé por dónde iba, perdón- Se disculpaba una joven muy hermosa de grandes ojos verdes y cabellera castaña de no más de unos 20 años, ni siquiera me concentré en lo que me decía yo estaba encantado con su belleza._

_-No te preocupes yo también iba distraído fue culpa de los dos- Respondí luego de salir de la cara de baboso que he de haber puesto. _

_-Mi nombre es kinomoto Sakura ¿puedo saber cuál es el tuyo?- Me dijo muy amable y sonriente, se miraba tan bonita..._

_-¿Disculpa te pasa algo?-_

_-Pe...perdón ¿que me decías?- Respondí tartamudeando -Así ya me acuerdo, mi nombre es Li Shaoran mucho gusto Kinomoto- _

_-Un gusto haberte conocido Li y perdón voy a purada, me tengo que ir - Me dijo lo más rápido que pudo. _

_-No te preocupes pero para la próxima ten más cuidado- Seguro la espanté con la cara de estúpido que le puse, tenías que ser tú Shaoran, cuando vas a aprender._

_-Si gracias lo tendré en cuenta- Y se alejó corriendo, realmente iba apurada. _

**FIN DE FLASH BACK **

Yo creo que ya tengo aburrido a todo el mundo, que sólo de ella hablo, pero la extraño y daría cualquier cosa por regresar al día en que cometí la tontera de engañarla, de no haber desconfiado de ella todavía estaría conmigo, talvez ya tendríamos una familia, un hogar lleno de niños, identicos a ella, a mí. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco, loco de desesperación, loco de angustía. Bueno si me ban a llevar al manicómio que sea por algo que realmente valga la pena ¿no?.

Regresé caminando sólo, por lo menos me distrajé un momento, cuando llegué a mi casa encontré en el buzón una nota que decía:

**DENTRO DE MUY PRONTO LA TENDRÁS DE VUELTA Y VIENE CON SORPRESA INCLUÍDA.**

**ATTE: ANÓNIMO **

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:<strong>

**Ya sé que estoy super hiper mega atrasada en subir el capítulo pero es que no he tenido tiempo el 14 de frebrero lo iba a subir pero se me olvido y los demás días casi que ni tiempo de dormir a daba por los estudios, pero aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado y se les acepta recomendación, idea o como les gustaría más o menos que siguiera la historia, así igualmente tomatazos, críticas por estar tan atrasada y todo lo que gusten decirme. **

**Nos leemos siempre hasta la próxima¡! Besos SuHoUmi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si el amor es sacrificio y el sacrificio es amor, entonces el que no ha sufrido no ha conocido el AMOR<strong>


	4. Anónimos

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, les pertenecen a Clamp.

**ANÓNIMOS**

**SAKURA KINOMOTO PVO:**

Llegamos en la mañana a Japón, nuestro vuelo salió de noche, en el viaje no tuvimos mayor inconveniente, Hien durmió todo el vuelo, asi que no tuve problemas con él, y Tomoyo y yo nos quedamos dormidas igualmente.

Al bajar del avión fuimos a buscar las maletas y nos tomó como media hora salir del aereopuerto. Hien todavía iba medio adormilado.

Tomamos un tren bala para llegar a Tomoeda donde habíamos vivido las dos y nunca nos habíamos conocido.

Al llegar a Tomoeda , Tomoyo pidió un taxi y dió una dirección, entonces me atreví a preguntar:

-Tomoyo ¿A dónde me llevas?-

-¡A mi casa Sakurita, no te emociona la idea!¡vas a conocer a mi mamá! ¡seguro se llevarán de maravilla!-

- ¡Hay Tomoyo!- Chillé algo nerviosa. -¿Y si no me acepta por tener un hijo y no estar casada?-

- Hay Sakura no tienes de que preocuparte, ella paso por lo mismo que tú y salió adelante sola, seguro comprenderá, mi madre es la mejor de todas, es por eso que la admiró-

-Eso espero-Respiré profundo trantando de relajarme y admirando la ciudad en que había nacido y que alguna vez abandoné.

-Sakurita, ya llegamos, mira-

-Tomoyo esa es ¿tu casa?- Pregunté asombrada.

-Si, ven vamos a entrar-

Debo admitir que nunca en mi vida había visto una casa tan grande y lujosa.

Tomoyo tocó el intercomunicador y del otro lado de la línea respondieron:

-Buenos Días, Mansión Daidouji, en que puedo servile-

-Shin es Tomoyo Daidouji, abre las rejas por favor-

-Señorita Daidouji, que gusto que haya regresado, permítame un momento-Contestaron del otro lado del intercomunicador.

En ese mismo instante se abrieron las rejas y entramos a lo que eran los jardines de la amplia mansión.

La entrada se encontraban dando la bienvenida todo el personal de servicio , junto con la que parece ser la madre de Tomoyo, porque es muy parecida a ella, debo admitir que es realmente hermosa, aunque no se parecen en el color de cabello y ojos ya que en los demás detalles son idénticas.

* * *

><p><strong>TOMOYO DAIDOUJI PVO:<strong>

Al llegar al lugar donde había crecido, me llenó de una gran alegría, y empecé a recordar los buenos momentos así como los malos que había pasado en el que era mi hogar. Toqué el intercomunicador y del otro lado me contestó Shin mi siempre fiel mayordomo.

- ¡Tomoyo! corazón, mi niña que bueno volver a verte-

Mi mamá siempre fue muy cariñosa aunque a veces se excedía en su cariño, incluso hasta las mejillas terminó pellizcándome... que vergüenza.

- ¡Mamá, yo no soy una niña!-

- Si lo sé pero es que me da tanto gusto verte, oye ¿no me vas a presentar con tu amiga?-

- Si claro, mamá ella es Sakura Kinomoto y él es Hien, su hijo-

De un momento a otro mi madre dejó sus mimos conmigo y se acercó a Sakura con su típico porte de señora de alta sociedad la examinó de pies a cabeza que incluso llegué a pensar que la iba a correr de la casa pero nunca jamás en mi vida, creí que se le iba a tirar encima a decirle:

- ¡Hay eres una lindura!-

Solo atiné a reaccionar cuando vi que Sakura empezó a ponerse azul.

- ¡Mamá! la estas asfixiando suéltala, la vas a matar-

Si eso le hizo a la pobre Sakurita no quiero ni imaginar que le va a ser al pequeño Hien.

* * *

><p><strong>SAKURA KINOMOTO PVO:<strong>

Cuándo la señora Sonomi me soltó sentí que había vuelto a la vida y pude respirar por fin.

- Lo siento Sakura, mi nombre es Sonomi Daidouji, gusto en conocerte, para servirte-Dijo estrechándome la mano.

- El gusto es mío Señora, gracias por permitir que me quede en su casa-

- No te preocupes, pasa por favor ponte cómoda, tienes un lindo hijo-

Entramos a la sala y cada vez estaba más maravillada con la casa, la sala constaba de unos sillones de color marfil con aplicaciones de flores, piso de madera y una mesa de centro igualmente de madera raulí con vidrio biselado y un cenicero encima.

- Muchas gracias- Dije tratando de ser lo más amable posible.

- Por qué no descansan un rato, se relajan y luego bajan a desayunar por lo que puedo intuir no han comido aún-

- Es una buena idea mamá, Sakura vamos te mostraré tu habitación, después de descansar bajas a desayunar y luego te muestro la casa-

Tomoyo me mostró mi habitación que estaba en el segunto piso, tenía una amplia cama con sábanas blancas y una cubrecama color crema de plumas, con ventanas que daban una vista espectacular a los jardines, un televisor plasma, una mesa de noche con finos acabados en madera, una lámpara y un baño personal con azulejo.

Descansé unas horas, luego me duché rápidamente y también bañé, cambié a Hien, bajamos al comedor donde ya se encontraba Tomoyo desayunando con su madre y conversaban de algo que no logré escuchar muy bien.

- ¡Oh! Sakurita ya te levantaste, ven siéntate-

Tomoyo se levantó de su lugar y empezó a tirar de mi para que me sentara y tomó a Hien y lo sentó en sus piernas.

- Gracias Tomoyo-

- Y Sakura mientras en lo que desayunas porque no me cuentas sobre tu vida-

En ese instante me dí cuenta que la madre de mi amiga era muy directa y no se andaba entre las ramas. En cierto modo me daba algo de temor contarle sobre mi vida, porque tenía miedo a que no me comprendiera. Estaba nerviosa no sabía si contarle o no, miré a Tomoyo de reojo y ella me sonrío cálidamente y asintió.

-Eh muchas gracias pero no tengo apetito -

- ¿Y tu hijo no comerá nada?-

- No te preocupes madre, yo iré a la cocina a darle de comer a Hien- Intervinó Tomoyo por mí.

- Bueno entonces porque no pasamos a la sala y conversamos un poco-

- Esta bien-

Así pasamos a la sala donde empecé a contarle sobre mi vida, lo que he pasado, lo que he aprendido, como conocí a Tomoyo, el porque de que Hien sólo tuviese mi apellido, como salí adelante yo sóla, incluso algunas cosas dolorosas que con el tiempo había empezado a olvidar volvieron a mi memoria, pero esta vez ya no me dolían simple y sencillamente eran... recuerdos que tenía en mi mente, más no en mi corazón.

* * *

><p><strong>SHAORAN LI PVO:<strong>

**DENTRO DE POCO LA TENDRÁS DE VUELTA Y VIENE CON SORPRESA INCLUÍDA.**

**ATTE: ANÓNIMO**

Toda la bendita noche, la mugrosa nota rondó mi cabeza, no sabía que pensar, estaba de mal humor, por no haber dormido bien, me frustraba no saber si lo que decía la nota era verdad o no y más me molestaba no saber quien la había puesto en el buzón. El día de hoy tenía una junta de negocios y tenía que estar sereno pero por más que intentaba estarlo, no podía siempre perdía la concentración al pensar en la nota.

-Buenos Días- Lo que me falta Eriol Hiraguizawa.

Eriol es uno de los viejos amigos de la familia, lo conozco desde pequeño, no puedo negar que es muy buen amigo mío, pero era la persona que menos quería ver en este preciso momento, él tiene algo que logra sacarme de mis cables fácilmente y yo no tengo ganas de aguantarlo.

-¡Eran buenos hasta que llegaste tú!-

-Por lo visto alguien no amaneció de muy buen humor-

-Si ya te diste cuenta no me molestes más, ¡fuera de mi oficina!- Dije rojo de la ira.

-Gracias por tu invitación pero me quedo aquí- Contestó sentándose en uno de las sillas enfrente de mi escritorio. -¿Por qué tan enojado eh?-

Me desplomé en mi asiento, suspiré profundamente, pidiendo paciencia al cielo y a todo aquel que pudiera darmela.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, que necesitas- Pregunté entre dientes.

-Pues nada- Respondió encongiendo los hombros.

-Entonces ¿se puede saber que haces aquí?-

-Bueno, pues venía a ver si tienes planes para esta noche-

-Si, tengo una reunión con mi almohada ¿se te ofrece algo más?-Dije con sarcásmo.

-Si, quería saber sino me acompañabas a darle la bienvenida a una amiga mía que llegó hoy de Londres-

-Si te digo que si, ¿te retiras de mi oficina?- Pregunté lo más calmadamente que podía, _inhala y exhala Shaoran cálmate no vayas a cometer la estúpides de matarlo, te irías preso, no quieres terminar tu vida en una carcel ¿o sí? _repetía una y otra vez en mi mente.

-Puede ser-

-Sí, sí te acompaño pero yo pongo la hora- Aclaré si iba a ir, iba a ser bajo lo que yo dispusiera.

-Me parece-

-A las 7:00 de la noche pasa por mi a la casa-

Ahora tenía algo que hacer después de salir de la compañía, por culpa de mi querido amigo Eriol tenía que ir a comprar algo, yo nunca acostumbraba llegar de visita a una casa y no llevar algún presente.

- Ahí estaré-

Cuando Eriol por fin salió de mi oficina, empecé a revisar mis papeles, entre ellos encontré un sobre bastante extraño, lo abrí y leí lo que decía:

**Llegó hoy, si la quieres de vuelta, búscala.**

**Atte: Anónimo**

Mi única pregunta era: ¿cómo hicieron para que apareciera entre mis documentos?, si antes estaba de mal humor, ahora era el vivo demonio ¿qué no tenían otra cosa que hacer más que estar mandando malditos anónimos?. Todo esto esta muy raro a mi parecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

**Kiero dar un enorme agradecimiento a kienes me han estado apoyando y siempre se toman un pokito de su tiempo para dejarme un review q me da ánimos para seguir y es por esas personas k sigo tratando de hacer mi mayor esfuerzo (Aunque las hago esperar muxo). Sin más me despido nos leemos siempre. Besos SuhoUmi.**

* * *

><p><strong>El destino mezcla las cartas, y nosotros las jugamos. (Arthur Schopenhauer)<strong>


End file.
